


The First Time

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy went through many first times with Potter, but there was only one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first time Pansy Parkinson noticed Harry Potter was in Flourish and Blotts, just before their first year. Of course, she'd heard loads about him and was excited to learn he'd be in her year, hoping he and Draco would become the best of friends. Not because of what he had done to the Dark Lord, but because of how powerful a wizard he must be to accomplish something like that. A quick glance at him showed her how handsome he was, though she thought he could probably do with better glasses and a concealing charm on that awful scar of his. Why he wanted to go parading it around she'd never know.

Being a Parkinson, Pansy was confident and self assured, a trait which she took advantage of when she first spoke to the golden boy. "Hi," she said boldly, holding out her hand and beaming at him. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Harry looked a little confused and then smiled politely at her, shaking her hand. "Harry Potter."

"I know," she said simply. "What house do you reckon you'll be in?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know the houses."

Immediately Pansy went off on a large lecture about how Hogwarts worked, giving him the most intricate of details. "I'll be in Slytherin -- there's no doubt about that."

"There y'are, Harry," a large oaf of a man said, standing behind Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I've been looking for you everywhere, I have."

Pansy started up at the man -- half giant, she reckoned -- and realised from Draco's tales that he must be the half-breed gameskeeper. Immediately she turned her nose up at him, ignoring the look of surprise on Harry's face. He'd soon learn how people got by in the Wizarding World if they wanted to be somebody, go places, she was sure of that.

"Sorry," Harry muttered to the giant before turning back to her. "I'd better go. It was nice meeting you."

Pansy gave him her brightest smile and watched him leave, hearing the giant mutter something about 'bad blood' in Harry's ear.

~

The first time Pansy realised what side Potter was on was when he turned down Draco's hand of friendship. She'd gasped, rather loudly and scowled at him. It seemed he really didn't know his place after all, choosing to make friends with blood traitors and Mudbloods.

"You'll regret that, you will," Pansy called after Potter as he followed McGonagall into the hall, but she heard him laugh at her. "He'll pay, Draco."

"I know," Draco muttered through gritted teeth. "Nobody turns their nose up at a Malfoy and gets away with it."

Of course, Draco and Pansy really did make Potter pay for such a minor infraction -- though they didn't see it as minor. Draco 'accidentally' brewed his first potion wrong, and Pansy 'accidentally' spilt some on Potter, causing it to burn through his robes and onto his skin. Snape fixed it quickly, but he didn't punish them for it as they stared smugly at the now furious Potter.

"Told you we'd make you pay," Pansy smirked at him when Snape was out of earshot.

"No," Harry's teeth were clamped forcefully down, "you didn't. All you said was that I would regret it."

"Oh," Pansy said softly, training her eyes to the ground and blushing, thankful when Snape turned the attentions of the class onto him.

~

The first time Pansy realised just how determined Potter was to defeat Voldemort was when he actually did it again at the end of their first year. She remembered being shocked and surprised when Draco nastily told her the news, and deep down inside, she couldn't help but feel pretty impressed. She was sure Draco wouldn't have been able to do anything like that, though she wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud.

"Hang on by a thread, did you, Potter?" she shouted at him when he entered the Great Hall the next morning.

"Shut up, Parkinson," he retorted, piercing his eyes into her.

"You only won because he's weak and just gaining back his strength, you know," she said, causing a laugh out of all the Slytherin's present. "You wouldn't have stood a chance, otherwise."

"Yeah," Draco joined in, "just luck, wasn't it, Pans?" he elbowed her playfully as they laughed.

"You wanna try it?" the sidekick Weasley snapped.

"Come on," the Mudblood said quietly, ignoring the nasty stare Pansy was shooting at her and dragging both boys away with her.

Although she would never admit it, there was a twinge of jealousy when she saw the Granger girl link her arm in Potter's.

~

The first time Pansy felt utterly humiliated in front of Potter was at the end of their second year, when he defeated Voldemort for a second time. If he was going to do this every year she'd end up vomiting on her words last year.

"Going to claim it was luck this time, Parkinson?" Potter said, completely joyous and looking as if he was on some sort of kick from the medication Pomfrey had given him.

"No," she said harshly, avoiding his smug smile and glinting gaze. "I don't know why you went after her anyway," she sneered at the Weasley girl, jealous that it wasn't her life Potter had cared about and saved, and questioning whether or not Draco would have done the same for her. After a long pause, she realised he probably wouldn't have.

The smile playing on Potter's lips was cruel as he spoke. "Because she's a nice person, Parkinson. You might want to try it sometime."

Fuming, Pansy lunged at him, only to be casually held back by Draco who'd just shown up behind her.

"He's not worth it, Pans."

Perhaps he was right, but she wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off the Weasley girls face. A good old backhander would get rid of that smoothly enough, she thought, picturing the scene and smiling to herself.

"Gone batshit insane now, have you?" the Weasley girl said.

"Oi!" Pansy heard Draco shout, standing in front of her now and threatening them with his wand.

The Gryffindors laughed.

"See," the Weasley girl continued, "you have your own little protector now. No need to be jealous of mine."

Pansy put on a baffled face, nervous that this girl had hit the nail on the head. "Huh?"

"Well that's why you're always baiting him, isn't it?" she asked in an innocent voice, though Pansy knew it was far from that. "Because you fancy him and wish Draco was more like him. Am I right?"

"No," Pansy said, lunging for her this time, unsurprised when Draco just stood there, watching, as she grasped at the ginger hair and pulled as hard as she could.

"Ow! Let go of me, you psychopath!"

Eventually a sniggering Draco pulled her away, even though Potter and the Weasley boy had been trying for quite some time. All the while she was being led out of the room she glared at Potter, but he seemed oblivious as he tended to the other girl.

~

The first time Pansy seriously feared for Potter's life -- though she never told anyone -- was in their fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, when he was facing that dragon. For quite some time he didn't look as though he would make it, and yet, he was the boy who'd defeated Voldemort twice already. When he finally got that egg she wanted to jump up with joy, like most of the school was doing, but the Slytherins just sat there, looking as though they wished he'd been eaten.

Not her though. Never her.

Potter seemed so relieved and happy that he was still alive that he didn't even shoot her a passing glance as she tried to berate him when he walked past. He just ignored her, as though she wasn't really there, and she felt sad, missing their usual banter.

"He's gotten boring," Pansy muttered to Draco who simply shrugged.

"Who cares?"

Pansy wanted to scream _Me!_ as she watched Potter walk away, surrounded by Gryffindors who were chanting his name.

~

The first time Pansy every found Potter disgusting was in their fifth year, when he was covered in Stinksap from the Longbottom boy's plant. He stunk to high heaven and she took great pleasure in laughing at him with her friends.

"Shove off, Parkinson," he retorted as he let the Mudblood clean him off.

Pansy smirked. "What, can't clean yourself now, can you?"

"I'm not in the mood for you," he said fiercely, taking off into the night with his friends following hurriedly behind.

~

The last time Pansy ever saw Potter was in the Prefects Bathroom; right after Voldemort had been defeated once and for all. She'd gone there to hide out after being pushed from the Great Hall for outing him -- she'd borrowed Blaise's key -- and she was surprised to find him sneaking in a couple of hours later.

He must not have seen her in the far tub he started taking his clothes off and getting into the bath nearest him, so she took advantage of her hiding place and watched him. His body was toned and lovely, but pale and had several scars on it from over the years. He looked utterly worn out, as though this final battle had killed a part of him too, despite the fact that he'd won.

For several minutes she watched, trying to decide what to do. He sat in the hot water, his head back, eyes closed. Breathing deeply. "Hi," she said at last, and though she spoke softly he jumped out of his skin, causing water to splash across the floor.

"Parkinson! What the hell are you doing here? You're not a prefect!"

"Neither are you," she said coyly, a smile playing at her lips. "Look --"

Potter sighed. "If you're going to apologise for outing me, don't bother. I know you don't mean it."

"Then you're wrong," she said bluntly, stepping out of her own bath, not bothering to hide her own nudity form his staring gaze. "It was a front." She took a deep breath, "It's always been a front…Harry."

He just stared at her, but this time not at her naked body, at her face, as if he was trying to see whether or not he was telling the truth, a look of shock on his face. He must have decided she was, though he apparently didn't have a response because he just looked away.

Pansy knew it wouldn't do to indulge herself into spending any more time in his company -- Draco would kill her if he knew. They had gotten engaged a few weeks ago, and it was wrong for a pureblood wife -- future or current -- to spend time alone with another man, particularly in such a state of undress. But she was hesitant to go.

"See you around," Pansy whispered, wrapping herself in a towel, grabbing her clothes and turning her back on him as she walked away. Walking him out of her life forever. It was just a schoolgirl crush, that's what she told herself. A silly schoolgirl crush that ended the second she left the bathroom.

She paused only momentarily in the doorway when she heard him whisper her name.


End file.
